Gloomy Sunday
by purrpickle
Summary: Collaboration with FoxChaos. In the auditorium playing her feelings for Santana out on the piano, Rachel isn't as alone as she thinks she is. And when Santana makes her presence known, it isn't long until Rachel's feelings get played out on something else entirely... G!p Pezberry smut, one-shot.


**A/N: **I do not own Glee nor the characters within. So. This is a collaborative Pezberry fic - _one-shot, complete!_ - between me and foxchaos, where we alternated writing parts throughout the night, feeding off each other with barely any planning. It's sparsely edited, seeing as we stayed up all night, but it should still be fine. :D

**Stats: **8,500+ words and rated M/NC-17.

**Warning:** this contains explicit g!peen content. So read at your own discretion, heh heh. :D

* * *

Walking into the auditorium, Rachel clutched her piano scores to her chest. She needed the piano and the quiet majesty the space afforded her. It always gave her the time she needed to think.

And she really needed to think.

Setting her favorite music book onto the piano, Rachel took a deep breath before pulling the piano bench close enough so her feet could comfortably reach the peddles. Curving her fingers, she got into position…

…But didn't start playing.

She couldn't. Not yet. Chewing on her lower lip, she dipped her head. She needed to visualize. What she wanted to think about.

And what that was, she took a deep breath and pressed down with her pointer finger, the piano sounding out, was Santana.

Dark ebony hair, smooth, tanned skin, deep brown eyes… Eyes that pierced her, tore her apart, unraveled her. And lips. Lush lips that could tear her down or build her up or-

Fingers freezing up for a moment, the melody going sharp, Rachel took a deep, steadying breath and closed her eyes again, re-situating her hands and beginning anew.

It wasn't fair, she thought. It wasn't fair that she could have these… these _feelings _for a girl that only looked her way for an excuse to criticize and amuse herself. And that had to be what those little trips to the janitors closet had been, in the end; an amusement. Something else to hold over Rachel's head, and to judge her prowess, or lack thereof, in.

The notes became stronger, the piano's song beginning to grow into a resounding one-person symphony as Rachel let her emotions - confusion, bitterness, hurt, _passion _- take over and guide her hands.

It wasn't fair, she didn't understand, but… did she want to stop…?

Could she at this point?

So caught up in the feel of music thrumming through her bones and coursing throughout her veins, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind.

Santana had been passing the auditorium on her way to find Brittany when she heard the telltale sounds of the piano being played. Only knowing two people that willingly touched it, she barely paused before affixing a patronizing smirk onto her face. "Really, Berry," she announced as she stepped from the wings of the stage, the sound of her shoes loud as she took advantage of a random pause in the music, enjoying the snapping of Rachel's head towards her, "Why am I not surprised to see you all alone?"

Rachel sat back, her hands going down to rest in her lap. Her eyes following them, Santana's smirk deepened. It had been a week since she'd taken control of Rachel's body. Maybe it was time to take control of it again.

"I could say the same about you."

Tsking, Santana wagged her finger at Rachel. "I give you props for so _obviously _wanting me anywhere but here but not immediately sending me away. Maybe you're finally growing some balls." She walked forward, leaning over Rachel's back, sliding her arm over her shoulder to rest her palm on the piano as her chin came within a hairsbreadth of Rachel's hair. Enjoying Rachel's quick indrawn breath, she peered at the music score, "Gloomy Sunday."

Rachel suddenly reached out to snap the music into her chest, hiding it from Santana's eyes. "It's nothing," she turned her face farther away from Santana's gaze.

Nothing. Straightening, Santana swung around to take the seat next to Rachel, purposefully pressing their thighs together. "No, it's obviously _something_. Let me see the lyrics."

Rachel swallowed. Scooting over, she turned her head to meet Santana's eyes. "No."

"Berry," Santana put a hint of warning in her voice, placing her hand on Rachel's thigh; feeling the tremble that went through the other girl, she slid her fingers farther inside into her inner thigh, "_Give me_ those _lyrics_ afores I _tear _them from you."

Doubling back, practically falling off the piano bench in her hurry to escape Santana's too-familiar hands and too-analyzing eyes, Rachel stumbled and landed on the stage, the sheet music fluttering around her. Not one to waste any time Santana was up and moving before the smaller girl could gather herself together, swiping up the music and straddling Rachel on the floor.

As the diva went to grab the music away from Santana's prying view, the cheerleader quickly pinned the girl's hands above her head with one hand, leaning her weight into the hold, as the other continued to hold the music. Her gaze narrowed the more she read, and Rachel was fighting to keep her breathing in check.

What could Santana say? What would she do? How bad would the insults be this time? How much longer before this fiery Cheerio burned Rachel up from the inside out?

"Santana let me up-"

Rachel was silenced with a withering glare, her heart skipping a beat.

"Why were playing this song?" Santana's tone was low, but… was that… something akin to panic? Maybe?

Rachel looked away. "I told you. It's nothing."

Setting the music aside, Santana took both Rachel's wrists in her two hands, keeping them pinned as she leaned over the girl. "_Don't fuck with me, Berry. _Why. Were you playing. _This song_."

Swallowing thickly, still refusing to make eye contact, terrified of the expected coldness that the gaze would send through her, the smaller singer shook her head. "It's just a good song. I- I appreciate the passion and emotional depth of Billie Holiday, who is a classic and a legend, of course, so I just-"

"_Rachel_."

Eyes snapping to meet Santana's, Rachel could swear her heart jumped into her throat.

"Stop fucking _lying_ and answer _the fucking question_."

She barely heard Santana over the pounding of her own heart in her chest as blood rushed to her hears and reverberated through her temple. _I can't. I can't do this. It's too much. She'll laugh. Or worse. She'll stop. She'll stop looking. Stop speaking to me. Stop everything. I can't- I just- _

There was absolute panic in Rachel's eyes. Digging her fingernails into Rachel's wrists, she bent even father over her. "Rachel," she whispered darkly, pinning Rachel's large, dark eyes to hers, "Why. Were. You. _Playing_. _This_. _**Song**_."

"I… I'm surprised you know it," Rachel's tongue flicked out to wet her dry lips, her throat trembling as she had to arch her neck to swallow.

"Rachel. I am not asking again."

Rachel closed her eyes. "It's just a - " At Santana's low, rumbling warning noise, her body went limp as tears started welling under her eyelashes. "I don't want to tell you."

Santana stared at her. Breathing harshly, she sat back, hauling Rachel up with her. Using her surprise to lock her hands behind her back, she pulled her body onto hers, making Rachel's legs straddle her thighs. "_Rachel_," she whispered harshly, her hand coming up to roughly cup her cheek, _making _her look at her, crushing Rachel's body to her own, "What the fuck is this?

"_No_," she shook her head, growling when Rachel tried to look away again, "What. The. _Fuck. _Is. _This_? Gloomy Sunday?"

Rachel trembled, her mouth opening, "Santana - "

"_You're fucking better than this, Rachel_," Santana spat, anger making her voice sharp and accusing, "You're fucking _better_ and - "

And Rachel's mouth was suddenly on hers.

Tongue met tongue as Santana, caught by surprise, couldn't quite stop herself from meeting Rachel's lips head-on and wrapping a hand around the girl's neck, bringing her in tighter and taking immediate control of the kiss. She turned them, pressing Rachel in a sitting position against the leg of the piano as she stayed between the smaller girl's legs, which had wrapped themselves around her waist.

Then, as though realizing that they had been having a serious conversation, Santana pulled away— but not before taking Rachel's lower lip between her teeth and pulling on it, eyes open and staring directly into the other girl's.

"I don't care if you don't want to tell me," whispered the Cheerio hotly. "You're _going to_. Even if I have to force it out of you." With that she ground her hips up into Rachel's core, making the diva gasp, body vibrating with a mix of fear, anticipation, and absolute need.

"S-Santana- just- please- I just need-" She was cut off when she felt Santana's teeth at the apex between her neck and shoulder, biting down harshly before loosening, a warm tongue swirling over the bruising skin before the teeth came back to nibble lightly as the taller girl began trailing up Rachel's neck and to her ear.

"I'll tell you what you need…" Rachel's entire body shuddered as Santana nipped her ear. "You need to tell me _exactly _what that fucking song is about, and then…" A hand wrapped around the diva's thigh as Santana notched her and Rachel's hips together tighter, feeling the blood rush to a very familiar bulge in her spanks.

"Oh, _please_." Throwing her head back, grinding her hips into Santana, Rachel could only hold onto the back of Santana's neck as she once again bit into her neck. Feeling the pain and pleasure intertwining, she moaned as Santana's fingers scratched along her hip, dipping under her dress.

"Tell me." Soothing a particularly harsh nip, Santana rolled her hips, using the ground as leverage to push herself harder in between Rachel's legs. "If you want me - _this_," she wrapped her hand around Rachel's, forcing it between them, her voice deepening as she pressed her lips into the side of Rachel's jaw, "Then _fucking tell_ me."

Her fingers sliding along the top of the bulge rubbing into her, Rachel can barely separate the need in her stomach from the still present fear. So, pushing her hand up Santana's abs and snaking up her side until she found the zipper she knew would be at the top of the Cheerio skirt, she managed to unzip it.

Santana chuckled into her ear. Dragging her tongue along her jaw while dipping her fingers under the bottom of Rachel's bra, tracing along her breast, she used her other hand to push against the top of Rachel's thighs, forcing her down harder into her. "Use those legs," she ordered, "And rock into me. Let me _feel _you." She crushed their mouths together, tongue pushing between her lips, "_Feel you_."

Rachel's mind was in a frenzy. She was terrified. She was turned on- oh _god _was she ever turned on. But- But they were _in public_. Sure school had ended at least an hour ago but anyone left could walk in at any time and find them and Santana would stop and probably deny everything, or- or just-

The girl pushing against her was suddenly lifting them up, forcing Rachel to stand on shaky legs as she was shoved against the edge of the piano roughly, a breathy moan leaving her lips as Santana ground the hardening member into Rachel's hand more. "I told you to use those legs of yours, hobbit," whispered Santana into her ear again, and Rachel's head fell forward, resting against the taller girl's shoulder as she breathed in and out heavily, hips shooting forward sharply as she tried getting more friction against her hand— and Santana.

"Please," gasped out Rachel. "Please, _please_." Her voice was hoarse with arousal, and- what was she supposed to be telling Santana again?

It probably wasn't important-

The cheerleader suddenly stopped her hips, a hand on one of Rachel's thighs, which had wrapped around her waist, and the other pinching an erect nipple. "If you want any _of this_," Santana thrust her hips into her, pulling tightly on the thigh while at the same time twisting the nipple between her thumb and finger, "you'll do what I say. And we can do this the nice way…" She kissed a short trail across Rachel's jaw line, "or the _hard _way" ended the taller girl as she nipped at the space between Rachel's jaw and ear.

_Hard. _Oh god, Santana was certainly hard.

Remembering back to the first time this had happened, Santana shoving her into the janitor's closet after Rachel had snapped at her in glee club. "Alright, Berry," she had hissed, eyes dark and sneer deepening on her face, "If you're so _cock_-y, then _show _me." And, then, her hands clenching into her shoulders, Santana had pushed her back into the shelves, kissing her indignant moan quiet as her pelvis was suddenly, _personally, _against her.

"What?" she'd gasped when Santana let her back to breathe, hips unconsciously bucking as what was obviously something Rachel would _never _have expected to feel between Santana's legs.

"Shut up." Narrowing her eyes at her, Santana had dropped a hand to wrap roughly around her thigh, pulling her leg up so she could fill the space left by it, the breath hissing out of her mouth as she obviously could feel the heat that had pooled since the beginning of Santana's dominating 'attack'. Shaking at the feel of what was obviously Santana's hardened member herself, Rachel had buried her hands in Santana's hair, arching and rubbing up against her.

"…Now," Santana had husked after biting harshly into Rachel's bottom lip, almost drawing blood, "What are you going to give me? Your mouth or your pussy?"

Jolting at the frank words coming from Santana's mouth, Rachel had frowned, blushing. "_Santana_," she'd gasped, moaning as more pressure was put on the slickness building in her underwear, "I'm not - "

But Santana's hand had suddenly been pushing along the bottom of her leg tensed around Santana's waist, stroking along the edges of her underwear. "You want me," Santana's rumbled, sucking on Rachel's lower lip and jogging her hips, "I know you do. I've…" She thrust against Rachel, the shelves shaking behind her, "_Seen _you."

And, as Santana's fingers had slid into the crotch of her underwear, the girl lifting up on her toes to rub herself against Rachel's pulsing clit, fingers suddenly _there_, stroking and sliding along her, Rachel had stared into her dark, arrogant eyes, barely able to think with the suddenness of everything happening. She'd only known what her body was telling her, what the pumping of her heart had been telling her. And… Shaking, swallowing, Rachel had pushed Santana back. "No," she'd whispered thickly, "Not… Not now. Not _that_, now."

Santana's scowl had returned, only to turn into a hungry leer when Rachel had sunk to her knees, nodding.

"Okay," Rachel had whispered, "I'll… I'll do this if you…"

"Yeah, you're not going to be left hangin', Berry. Now, shuts up and open that pretty mouth of yours."

She groaned as memories mixed in with reality.

She remembered exactly how hard and thick Santana had been— still was.

Santana's length had stared at her as she got to her knees and slowly pulled the Cheerio spanks down, hot and pulsing and practically twitching as Rachel had brought her lips to it. Her hands trembled on the other girl's thighs, eyes darting up to meet nearly black ones. "I- I don't really know what I'm doing," she had admitted, biting her bottom lip between her teeth anxiously. A hand was in her hair then, and she had expected it to pull and yank- had tensed up in the anticipation for it - but the fingers just kneaded her scalp gently (almost _soothingly_) as Santana's husky voice filled the small room.

"Use your tongue, _not your fucking teeth_, and just… fuck just lick for all I care. Just do _something_." Santana's hip had shot forward then, taking Rachel by surprising as the member brushed against her lips. The fingers in her hair had tightened just a fraction, and the singer decided that if she was going to do this, she was going to do a fantastic job.

Rachel Berry didn't do anything sub-par, after all.

The taste had been… different. Salty, almost with a slight tang. And as she slowly licked up the underside of the cock she could practically feel Santana shudder and jerk above her, and could picture the cheerleader biting on her lip to suppress a moan. But Rachel had wanted to hear that moan. In that moment she had wanted nothing more than to make the taller girl lose control- because of _her_.

She dared to look up at Santana again, her own darkened eyes meeting Santana's fully blown ones, and then she opened her mouth, swiped her tongue of the tip of the head just once, and slowly, _agonizingly slowly, _began to take the entire length into her mouth until she her nose just barely brushed the girl's pelvis.

"_Holy shit-_!"

Rachel was suddenly thrown out of her thoughts as Santana's fingers dipped past the bottom of her panties and into her wet core. "You're so fucking wet for me, Rachie." The fingers skimmed either side of her clit. "So… _ready_."

Santana was smirking toothily. "But you don't get anything yet, do you? Cause you haven't been a very good girl. You've haven't answered my question."

"For the love of Yaweh Santana _after,_" hissed Rachel, thrusting her hips hard into the cheerleader and tangling her hands into the girl's hair, pulling her in for a bruising kiss.

Smoothing her hands down Santana's neck and back, opening her mouth farther to suck on Santana's tongue, Rachel used her breathy moan as the go-ahead to fish into the skirt still somehow managing to stay on Santana's hips. Curling her fingers into Santana's spanks and pulling down, outwards, her hand was quickly wrapped around the tip of Santana's thick cock. Feeling her pre-cum against her palm, drinking in her gasp, she slid her hand down as far as she could.

"Santana," she whispered, stopping when her arm hit Santana's, preventing her from traveling down more of her throbbing member, gently squeezing and fluttering her fingers around what she could reach, "If you _don't_…" She stared into Santana's nearly full-blown eyes, pressing a firm kiss into her chin as she panted and trembled under Rachel's touch, "Give me what I want, I'm going to walk out of here."

"Hah!" The breath leaving her lungs in a breathy scoff, Santana's fingers were suddenly pushing into her. "_Don't_ tease me, little girl," Santana pushed farther into her, biting into Rachel's neck as she clamped down around her. Brushing her nose up along Rachel's jaw to her mouth as she trembled and panted, only Santana's other hand pressed into her abs keeping her hips still, Santana started slowly thrusting her hips, twitching and swelling as she slid herself between Rachel's fingers as her fingers inside Rachel spread.

Eyes closed, Rachel's free hand gripped Santana's shoulder. "_Santana_…"

"Tell me why that song," Santana purred, brushing her lips against Rachel's, almost nuzzling her, letting Rachel slowly spread her legs even more and pull her forwards, Rachel's hand meeting the back of Santana's. "Just two hands from me _filling_ you. So why don't you drop your hand and pull mine out of you? Tell me why and I'll…" She sucked Rachel's lower lip into her mouth, staring directly into her yes, "Be _inside _you."

"_Santana_…"

Curling and rubbing her fingers into the spot inside Rachel that made her jerk, keening as her hand sped up around Santana, reading the jogging of her hips.

But then Rachel's hand suddenly slipped and Santana surged forward, her cock sliding against and past Santana's hand, so hot and thick and _ready _against Rachel's thigh.

"_Tell me and I'll _**_fuck you_**_._"

Rachel could barely think. What was it Santana wanted? A song? Why she was singing a song? Clenching on Santana's fingers so deep but not deep enough for where Rachel needed her, Rachel almost started crying as she rolled her hips, _needing _Santana inside her. "I…" she almost choked, slamming her mouth into Santana's as she all but wrenched Santana's hand out of her, so empty but not empty anymore as Santana was pushing into her so thick and burning hot and _perfect_, sliding so deep and powerful and spreading her apart after she gasped out, "I was singing that song because I _don't know what you want from me or why you hate me_ - - _**Santana**_**_!_**"

Everything stopped, the only sound to be heard was the harsh, erratic breathing coming from Rachel as she clung to Santana for dear life, desperately trying to adjust to the heat stretching her out so completely. But Santana wasn't moving, and beyond the haze of pleasure and arousal Rachel could feel her stomach twist in fear all over again.

"S-Santan-"

The cheerleader jolted her hips forward suddenly, and Rachel cried out in surprise and pleasure. Before she could figure out what was going on, though. she was being lifted, pushed, and her thighs were on the top of the piano, then her back was pressing against the hard, cold surface, goosebumps trailing up her spine as she arched up and her body quivered. Santana was atop her, one hand behind Rachel's head and threading into her thick hair as the other kept a tight hold on the singer's thigh, lifting it up as she reentered the girl without premise.

"Such a presumptuous little bitch, aren't you, Rachie?"

Santana didn't give the diva a chance to answer, however, as the moment Rachel opened her mouth she slammed her hips forward again, making the smaller girl's entire body jump as Rachel tried fruitlessly to find some kind of grip on the perfectly smooth surface below her. "Oh- oh god-" murmured Rachel, hands flying up to grip Santana's biceps. The hand in her hair was tightening and loosening in time with Santana's slow, hard thrusts, and apparently the Cheerio was done talking for now because her mouth was all over Rachel's neck, then her clavicles, and finally nipping and tugging at the skin just a little too close to her modest curves.

Then Rachel's shirt was up and off, her back against the piano again, and Santana's mouth enveloping her hard nipple.

She didn't even try to hold back the thick, desperate moan that worked its way up into her throat as her hands instantly went to Santana's hair and her hips shot up to meet Santana's, trying in vain to get the other girl to speed up.

Sucking Rachel's nipple into her mouth, Santana's eyes almost rolled as she felt how tight and scalding hot she was around her, her walls rippling so violently Santana could barely pull back enough to thrust into her again. So slick and wet and _ready _for her, Santana's hand slid up to Rachel's knee so she could get a better hold on her. Her own knees rubbing against the slippery surface of the piano as she drew herself back so only the head of her cock stayed inside the girl, teasing her and forcing her hips up to suck her back in, Santana's lips turned up as her teeth slid along Rachel's nipple.

Squeaking, shuddering, her hips crashing up as her abs tensed to meet Santana on her surge back into her, Rachel's hands slid down to grip the back Santana's hips, pulling her farther into her as she locked her leg around Santana's waist, managing to open herself that much more. Her pelvis slapping into Rachel's, Santana groaned as she pulled back and thrust forward again.

Rachel thought she _hated _her? Well. Santana was going to _fuck _that right out of her.

"You're annoying," Santana's tongue twirled around Rachel's nipple, leaving it with a pop and releasing Rachel's hair to push up so she could slide her arm under her back, needing the leverage to _really _start battering into her. "You're _loud_," she ground down into her, trapping and rubbing Rachel's clit, "And, again, you're most often annoying as all hell. _But_." Stilling, filling Rachel completely, balancing on her arm as she let Rachel feel how she throbbed inside her, having to close her eyes as Rachel's walls fluttered around her, Rachel's chest heaving under hers, Santana pressed her forehead into Rachel's before dropping to kiss Rachel thoroughly, slowly, deeply, jogging her hips and swallowing Rachel's gasp as her fingernails dug into Santana's hips, "Even _I_ wouldn't _fuck _you if I hated you."

Her walls were clenching and quivering, clit pulsing in time with the rapid beating of her heart as blood roared through her body and clear, lucid thought was tossed to the side in favor of feeling _everything _Santana was giving her.

"Th-then wh-why- I don't— oh _fuck_-"

Santana's rhythm stuttered for just a moment as the curse left Rachel's mouth, because seriously few things were hotter than pumping into Rachel fucking Berry so hard and deep and fast that she swore. If that wasn't a turn on _nothing was_. But the girl below her was talking too much. Talking when they were supposed to be fucking. And Santana didn't like that kind of distraction.

Besides, she had said she as going to fuck the girl into the floor, and Santana Lopez always kept her promises.

"_Shut up_ and _take it_, Berry."

She sped up her pace, grinding down and up, hitting the girl's clit with each thrust and twisting her hips as she rammed in and out relentlessly, pounding into Rachel and reveling in the way her slick walls fluttered around her dick, pulling her in deeper and sending little shocks up and down her spine with the molten friction caused every time she pulled out and the cool air hit her member.

Rachel didn't even know remember what words were anymore. Everything was centered on the intensity building in the pit of her stomach, tightening and coiling as she clutched Santana close, nails digging into the cheerleader's hip and back, threatening to do actual damage to the top that- and why the hell _did Santana still have shirt on?_

"Off- San- _off_." Rachel keened and arched as Santana bit down suddenly on one of her nipples while simultaneously thrusting particularly hard in a way that grazed _that perfect spot_. But _god _she needed to see Santana's tits. She needed to feel them. "_Off_" repeated the diva, the words caught between a command and a plea as she pulled at the uniform top harder just as her began increasing the pace that her hips met Santana's.

Dropping her head, pulling her upper body back so Rachel could continue to tug at her top, Santana finally growled and pulled back completely. "No," she hissed over Rachel's aching moan at her leaving her body, "_You. Stay there_." Shucking her top off as well as her sports bra, trying not to wince at the cool air of the auditorium kissing her cock covered in Rachel's arousal, Santana almost moaned when Rachel's hand started sliding along her clit.

"Ohh, baby…" she groaned, her own hand falling to her cock and circling it, "Yes…"

"You…" Rachel started, shivering as rubbed her clit and farther down, "Don't mind… Watching? Even _if_…"

Licking her lips, Santana growled out, pumping her hand slowly up and down herself, "If…?"

Sitting up, supporting herself on her elbow before grabbing Santana's knee and pulling her back to her, Rachel smiled shyly as she arched her back to draw one of Santana's nipples into her mouth. "If you're not _in _me?"

Santana breathed in deeply, her free arm wrapping around Rachel's shoulders; shivering at the sweat on her skin and the feeling of her hot mouth suckling at her breast, she cracked her eyes open enough to take in Rachel's still vibrating body. "You want that, Berry," she husked, sliding down to caress and splay across the muscles of her back. Her cock twitching in her hand, she gasped as Rachel's hand fell to cover her as well, Rachel's head pushing against her chest.

"Back," Rachel whispered, licking her lips as she swung around so Santana could take her place, spread out on the piano top. Her lips turned up, and she trailed kisses down Santana stomach and abs, Santana having to close her eyes when her hot breath puffed across her tip.

"_Fuck_," she groaned.

Pressing her hand down onto Santana's abs, Rachel dipped her head even farther, Santana unable to stop herself from arching when her hair pooled across her stomach and thighs, Rachel's plump lips pursing around her, sucking her farther into her mouth.

"_Fuck_," she groaned again, _needing _Rachel to take her into her throat again, "You learned _fast_, didn't you?"

"Shhhh…" hushed Rachel, the cool air blowing directly over the tip of Santana's straining cock as she moved her hand slowly up and down the length, her other hand around Santana's hips, nails digging into it. "Just let me be in control right now, okay?" She smirked. "Let me show you _everything _you _taught me._"

Santana's entire body shuddered hard, her spine arching and chest heaving as she threw her head back, ignoring the sharp crack it made when it hit the piano. _Holy fuck when the fuck did Berry get so fucking _**_hot_**_._ She didn't have time to continue to think about it, though, because a swirling tongue was wrapping and unwrapping around her head as long, tapered fingers slowly ran their nails softly up and down the underside of her member. The Cheerio's hands tangled into Rachel's hair, barely restraining from pulling and forcing the singer's mouth where she wanted- _needed_ - it most.

Snaking one of her hands up her body, over her glistening abs and to her stiffened peaks, she started tugging and pinching one of her nipples, eyes closed tight as she focused on the wonderful, perfectly wet warmth that was Rachel's lips gently taking her cock into her mouth.

And Rachel watched all of this, eyes wide and black and wanting. She swallowed, sucking Santana in deeper, swiped her tongue up, down, over, and across within her mouth, moved closer to the hilt as she breathed evenly through her nose and worked her throat over to massage the hardness. When she had taken the girl all the way she began to move back, _slowly_, sucking gently, then hard, all the while scratching her nails over the sides and inner parts of Santana's thighs, being sure to hit all the major nerves. She was _determined _to make Santana cum first. And as she began to deep throat the girl's thick length again, mesmerized as Santana eyes flew up and her entire tensed up, knees coming up and abs trembling, Rachel was pretty sure she was going to manage it.

Pulling back to take a deep breath through her nose, she pushed back down, swallowing until her nose was against Santana's pelvis, swallowing again so she could feel Santana's straining length filling her mouth as girl gasped, fingers scrabbling at Rachel's hair.

"Oh," Santana gasped, hunching up, hands flexing and massaging her scalp as she gasped over and over again, Rachel taking the chance to pull back and take another deep breath because she knew this was happening but she wanted it happening in her throat - - and Santana suddenly arched so hard, hands curling into Rachel's hair as she gasped and trembled, swelling bigger and thicker and _completely _in Rachel's mouth and throat as she throbbed and stiffened and spilled herself, Rachel swallowing and swallowing again, scratching her fingernails up along Santana's hipbones.

"_Berry_," Santana groaned, "_Fuck_, I - _I, you!"_

_"Mmm..." _Rachel sighed as she slowly pulled back, twirling her tongue around Santana's head as her hand fell to help coax the rest of Santana's spend out. Drinking in the salty taste, she had barely let Santana fall from her lips when Santana's hands wrapped around her arms.

"Come here," Santana rasped, pulling her forward.

Swallowing, staring at Santana's dark sated look, Rachel barely registered it before she had been slid forward, Santana urging her up and farther up. "Fuck," Santana swallowed, lips smirking up, "Come up her and let Auntie 'Tana gives you a happy until she can _fuck_ you again."

Rachel didn't have a chance to verbally reply before she felt a thick, knowing tongue tracing in between her folds. Jerking forward, breath getting caught in her chest for a moment at the suddenness, Rachel groaned as she fell forward, catching herself on one hand against the piano as the other desperately undid the already completely ruined pony-tail and wrapped the darker locks of hair in between her fingers. "Oooooh, _Santana…_"

The strokes of the cheerleader's tongue remained slow and thorough; utterly thorough while they worked up and down the slickness, coating Santana's lips in Rachel's arousal as she held onto the petite girl's thighs, nails digging harshly into them. And as Rachel began to rock her hips, grinding against Santana unapologetically, she took the girl's swollen, twitching clit between her thick lips and hummed, sending the vibrations straight through the bundle of nerves and to Rachel's center.

Gasping, hand trying to push Santana in more, to get her tongue to just _go deeper_, Rachel whimpered, free hand almost slipping against the polished surface beneath her. "F-fuck- fuck. Santana- San- ooohh _god_-"

Santana sucked hard on the girl's clit, then licked down her folds completely before returning to the hardened nub, blowing on it slowly before pushing against it with the tip of her tongue as she coaxed it back into her mouth, lips twitching into a smirk at the needy, wanton moans just barely making it to her ears from between Rachel's toned, tanned thighs.

Gasping, panting, almost trembling as Santana's tongue played her like a fiddle, Rachel's chest heaved as her walls started to close around Santana's tongue as it darted in and out of her. "_F-f-fuck_," she hissed again, grinding down into Santana's mouth, stomach seizing as she could feel her orgasm building. Smaller than the one she'd been building from Santana's penis, she could still feel that this one was going to be big.

Digging her fingernails into Santana's scalp, she couldn't stop herself from sagging and pressing herself harder into Santana's mouth. "S-san," she husked, rolling her hips up and down, almost squealing as Santana's tongue thrust into her and against her clit, her lips always always always moving and Santana's hands holding her there, sucking on her throbbing clit as her orgasm built and bult. "_San_!"

Humming, nodding, her chin grinding into Rachel's pussy, Santana's teeth grazed along her clit, and Rachel slumped, groaning, the pleasure rippling through her as Santana never stopped moving.

In fact, the next thing she was able to realize were Santana's fingers pressing into her again, one hand wrapped around her shoulders as the girl crouched behind her. On her knees and panting, already grinding back against the fingers filling her again, Rachel moaned when Santana nibbled on her ear, her cock ready and throbbing, so hard along her hip. "Do you want me inside you again? Are you ready? Me… _Deep_ inside you?"

"Y-yes, god _yes-" _panted Rachel, knees squeaking on the piano surface and hands scrambling for the edge to grip tightly as Santana began sliding her dick across Rachel's heat, coating it with her wetness as she leaned over, arms wrapping around Rachel's waist and tits pressing into the smaller girl's back.

Rachel felt surrounded. Utterly and haplessly at the mercy of this woman above and behind her, in the middle of the auditorium, atop a grand piano, about to fucked from behind. As the head of Santana's hardening dick began to press into her again, stretching her all over again, the singer couldn't help but whimper a little more heatedly, her hips pressing back and head slumping to press against the piano's tainted surface. She winced just as Santana groaned, the position _so good _but _so different._

Taking a deep breath, letting it out in uncontrolled gasps, Rachel swallowed thickly and arched her back. "S-slow. Just to start. I just- it's just been awhile and I-"

A breathy chuckle, hot and raspy, rolled over the back of her neck where teeth were nibbling and sucking at any bit of skin they could reach while Santana continued to push into Rachel. "And whose fault is that, Rachie? Hmmm…?" She bit down suddenly on Rachel's shoulder as more of her length was seated inside the girl's tight, pulsating walls. "I'm gonna fuck you so. fucking. _hard_," hissed the Cheerio, just before she slammed the last of her thick cock deep into Rachel's pussy, growling through the skin that she had latched onto once more.

The diva cried out, falling to her elbows and knees slipping forward painfully. But it was absolutely nothing compared to how- how _right _Santana felt inside her. So full, and thick, and _hot_. So incredibly hot inside her and just-

She felt a hand scratch across her hip, down her stomach, and two fingers pinch at her clit.

Rachel all but _screamed, _and Santana was already starting a rough, unforgiving pace.

Already coming, her walls trying to grip Santana as she slammed in and out of her, Rachel was barely able to focus on anything other than the thick, long cock stretching her out, Santana's hand insistent along her clit. Santana had been inside her before, but never in this position, and as her thighs battered against Rachel's, Rachel could only scramble at the edge of the piano as Santana's teeth gnawed into her shoulder.

"Oh, oh, _oh_," she gasped, each time Santana was fully sheathed inside her, almost having to scramble away from her as the exquisite pain and pleasure threatened to overwhelm her. "_San_ - " she gasped, choking, having to swallow in the pause Santana gave her as she drew back, "You're too _big_. Too _long._"

"Too bad," Santana groaned as her arms tightened around Rachel, gripping tightly enough to her hips that she could pull her back around her, root-deep, "You're - you're _my bitch_."

Arching, squealing, body flopping forward as Santana's thrusts left her sliding forward, Rachel scrambled to push herself back from the edge of the piano. But as she pushed herself back, Santana pushed forward, and Rachel could barely concentrate on anything other than the barest attempts to stop Santana from forcing herself off the piano altogether.

Still. "_San_," she hissed.

"Fuck, Raaaaache," Santana hissed, freezing as she bottomed out, her cock hitting the very end of Rachel, making her bark and whine.

"San, _please_." Twisting, her hand, slamming into Santana's, managing to hold herself up with one palm, Rachel could barely stutter out, "You're - you're pushing me _off."_

Grunting, then lifting, Santana growled in the back of her throat as she twisted Rachel around, away from the edge but still forcing her back onto her hands and knees. "And you're gonna _get me off_, so I suggest you do what I _told you_ and fucking _take it_." Then she slammed back into Rachel, just as hard, shooting her hips forward and down to force the girl downwards more than forwards.

As Rachel squealed Santana began practically rutting, chest pressed tightly to Rachel's back; then she was lifting again, forcing Rachel to sit on her thighs and bottom out from her own weight on Santana's throbbing member. "S-s-_San-_" choked out the diva, one hand shooting to grip the taller girl's arm as the other flew back to cling to the matted hair of the cheerleader continuing to thrust into her deep and hard.

She wasn't sure how much she could handle. It felt incredible. It was good, but it still _hurt _and was it insane that she actually maybe even liked that part of it, too?

"Santana I can't- _Oh fuck_-"

"So close, babe. So fucking _close_- yyy_yeeessss_"

Then she felt it. Santana thicken again, swell up into her and expend into her tight core just before she felt the cheerleader flood her insides, both pairs of hips jerking sharply and without any rhythm as Rachel fell into a third- fourth?- orgasm. Chest lifting up and down, breathing heavy and forced, Rachel tensed up completely, sucking in air, before going almost completely limp and falling back into a sweaty Santana, who fell forward, covering Rachel's back and weighing the girl down.

When she felt Rachel struggle weakly beneath her, Santana moved a bit to the side, her softening cock slipping out of Rachel slowly, followed by their combined fluids. The smaller girl rolled over tiredly, throwing a loose arm over Santana's stomach as the other girl lay on her back, still panting heavily and basking in the sating afterglow.

"I just- get done fucking you like a little _bitch,_ and you… you seriously want to cuddle?" scoffed the Cheerio between breaths.

Rachel didn't reply, just scooted closer and rested her head against the girl's chest. She couldn't quite feel her legs, and in all honesty she wasn't even really registering what was being said. She was mostly just aware of the beating of Santana's heart and the rumble in her chest when she spoke. It was… nice… And, decided Rachel, she was going to enjoy it for however long she could. For however long Santana would be too tired and worn out to push her away.

Still trying to catch her breath, her body twitching as the aftershocks spread out along her limbs, Santana found herself kind of… _Liking _Rachel splayed out along her chest. That didn't sit well with her, however, and her hand slowly crawled over to press into Rachel's hip. "Rache."

"Mm… Mmhm?" Yawning, shivering a little as the cool air kissed her sweaty and slick skin, Rachel lolled her head into Santana's neck, her lips lazily kissing along it.

Eyebrows slightly furrowing as she tried to remember all that had happened between her and the other girl, Santana couldn't stop the shiver that flowed through her body. Lifting her head, pushing up on her elbow, she gazed at the dark eyes staring up at her. "Berry."

Rachel's eyes dimmed, her bottom lip getting sucked into her mouth as she practically recoiled. "Santana," she managed neutrally, her _presence _retreating.

That not sitting well with her either, Santana slowly wiped away a tear that suddenly leaked down from Rachel's eye. Cocking her head, she sighed. "Gloomy Sunday?"

Sitting up, suddenly feeling far too vulnerable and needing protect herself, Rachel turned away from Santana, ignoring the flutter in her chest that made itself known when the tanned girl wiped away the singular tear (the only tear she would allow) that had happened to escape. She shrugged, trying to maintain some sense of composure and casualness.

"I told you, Santana," Rachel began evenly. "It's a… a very emotional song. And I just…"

Eyes narrowing as Rachel trailed off, Santana slipped off the piano, moving to stand in between the diva's legs, which were now dangling over the edge. "Do you know what that song is about, Be- Rachel?" She tried getting Rachel to look at her, but the singer turned her head away stubbornly, frowning.

"Of course I do. And, in fact, I am insulted that you would insinuate that I would ever sing or play a song without full knowledge of its context." She swallowed audibly, shoulders caving in a little as she bit her lip and kept her eyes glued to the floor of the stage off to the side. "I wasn't… I'm not _like that_," managed Rachel, her throat suddenly just a little too tight. She shook her head, quickly pushing Santana back and jumping down from the piano, hurriedly searching out her clothes. "I need to leave. It's late. I just really need to leave." _Before I cry. I need to leave before I cry. Santana doesn't care like that. It's ridiculous and I can't let her see this much weakness. She'll rip me apart._

But a hand was shooting out, wrapping around her wrist and pulling her back into the still naked cheerleader. "Are you that stupid or did you seriously forget what you said all of 20 minutes ago?" asked Santana, her tone not holding the amount of bite the words usually carried. "I _don't _hate you, Rachel."

Rachel just laughed quietly, bitterly, shaking her head. "Maybe not… But you don't like me, either, Santana. I'm… an amusing and willing body to you. And I… I'm not sure if I can keep doing this, with you, without-" Her throat constricted again, the tears starting to well up, and she turned her head, jerking weakly against Santana's grip, which only tightened.

Santana's hand constricted around her wrist, her other hand coming up to cup her opposite hip. "Berry," Santana interrupted her, unashamedly pulling her even closer into her naked body, "Listen closely."

Swallowing, her jaw clenching, Rachel barely met Santana's gaze. "I _always _listen to the best of my ability," she couldn't help snapping indignantly, about to say something else when Santana's lips pressed, not tenderly, but _firmly _into hers.

"Shut up," Santana whispered, stopping her. Staring directly into her eyes as she shifted on her heels, studying her, Santana slowly dropped her arms and hands, softly cradling Rachel's hips. "You ready to listen to me now?"

Rachel nodded, eyes flicking away.

"Okay. Good." Sucking in a deep breath, Santana's fingers were suddenly splayed out along Rachel's hips, her voice sharp and pointed, "Now _listen_. This?" She dropped a hand to gesture at herself, belly-button to below her waist, "Barely _anyone _knows about this."

Pursing her lips, Rachel could barely look below Santana's waist. She nodded noncommittally.

Santana growled. Hand snapping up, wrapping around Rachel's cheek and chin, cupping her face proprietarily, Santana crashed another demanding kiss to her lips. "You f_ucking think_," she hissed, voice lowering into her throat, "Everyone fucking _knows _about _this_?"

Heart thundering in her chest, Rachel shook her head quickly, eyes looking everywhere but at Santana. "N-no. That's not what I meant, or was implying. I just don't understand why you're telling me this."

Santana growled again, causing Rachel to flinch away from her a bit. Seeing this, and definitely not liking how it made her chest tighten uncomfortably, she sucked in a deep breath, closing her eyes and willing herself to calm down before she blew up at the shorter girl. "Which is why I told you to _listen," _repeated the naked Cheerio. "So. Let's try this again." She paused, hands moving back to Rachel's hips, then moving back to let her arms wrap around the girl's waist, slowly pressing her closer. "Look at me, Rachel."

Rachel glanced at her, eye flitting back to the space between their chests. Santana huffed.

"_Rachel."_

Sighing, shoulders still tense despite her hands having come up between their bodies, Rachel looked up at Santana.

"There are four other people, _four_, in this school who know about my…'condition'." Santana leaned down a bit to rest her forehead against Rachel's, eyes never leaving hers. "Only two of them are students, and only one of them has ever actually cared to have sex with me."

"What's your point…?" whispered Rachel, her voice trembling as the beating of her heart seemed to get even _louder_.

Santana closed her eyes, her forehead pressing more solidly into Rachel's. "You're smart," she sighed crisply, "_You_ tell me."

Immediately opening her mouth, Rachel stopped. Jerking her head back, she met Santana's slow opening dark eyes. "Four? And you've only slept with _one_?"

Santana's eyebrow quirked. "If you're going to be repeating me," she drawled, "Then I should be taking the time to get dressed before the janitor finds us in the morning."

But Rachel already shook her head. Her hand coming up to press a finger against Santana's lips, her brow furrowed. "Wait," she whispered, fingers splaying along Santana's lips as she leaned back, shock and surprise dawning on her face. "I… I highly doubt you would have told Finn, a-and… Two _adults_?"

"_Berry_."

Rachel's mouth snapped shut. Pulling her fingers from Santana's lips, she slowly, hesitantly, smoothed Santana's hair back from her eyes. Taking in the heaviness of her gaze, Rachel's throat worked as her heart thumped in her chest.

"Regardless…" she whispered, licking her lips as her eyes dropped to take in the stroking of Santana's cheek she did with her thumb, "You… How could you have trusted… _Me_?"

And somehow, suddenly, the look in Santana's eyes reminded Rachel of sophomore year and her off-the-cuff, "I believe you."

And that, more than anything else, made Rachel slump back, her mouth opening without a sound coming out. "S…Santana?" she finally whispered.

Nudging her chin up with her own, Santana pressed her lips to Rachel's softly— softer than Rachel could remember the Cheerio ever kissing her. Pulling back, licking her lips but not moving them more than a few inches away from Rachel's own, Santana chuckled. "You're loud," she whispered, "and annoying a lot of the time, and really, _really _short." A smirk, and the smaller girl pouted indignantly. "But, and this is the important part, so listen real close; you're _honest. _You're honest, and if nothing else, if you literally had _nothing else going for you_, outside of fighting for solos you're always fighting for other people."

Rachel's brows furrowed again, but this time it was Santana's turn to press a single finger to slightly parted lips.

"Shh. Not done yet." And Rachel nodded slowly. "Good… …You're always fighting for everyone else. And no ones… No ones ever really fought for you. And just… fuck… I _like _you, okay? I don't totally get why, but- I knew I could trust you. I just _knew_." Santana let out a bemused chuckle. "Not that I didn't have a fucking heart attack after the first time… But I figured, you're pretty good at keeping secrets. At least the really important ones."

"Did you honestly think I would- Santana, I _would never_ compromise something so- so- Kurt was threatened for just being _gay _and-" Rachel was cut off my lips and tongue; found herself melting into it despite the fears and anxiousness that still lingered on the fringes of her thoughts.

Santana pulled away again, smirking. "Rachel, _I know_. I know. So like… Yeah. Maybe this started as a really good way to shut you up and get off at the same time, and I'm not gonna like, carry your books or hold your hand in the halls but-"

Slamming herself into Santana so hard, lips crashing against the taller girl's, Rachel forced her to stumble back into the piano, arms around Rachel's waist tightening as the singer's hands immediately went to the cheerleader's hair, pressing herself as close as humanly possible and stubbornly ignoring the burning in her lungs as she continued to kiss Santana with everything she had.

Feeling the stirring of Santana again against her naked thigh, Rachel finally pulled back just enough to smile at the taller girl, a blush erupting along her cheeks. "Shut me up and get you off at the same time?" she whispered, breathless, shivering as Santana's warm body conflicted with the cool air of the auditorium her skin was _finally_ acknowledging.

"What, you thought that initial janitor's closet blow job was anything more?" Santana's lips turned up, hand moving down to rub against Rachel's naked lower back. Chuckling at Rachel's unamused look, she returned Rachel's slammed kiss, crushing her to her as she bent her arms to slide along Rachel's waist. Pulling her closer, she ground her hardening member into her still sticky core.

Flushing, trying to catch her breath at the feeling, Rachel slooooowly pulled back. "Not here," she giggled, dropping a hand to teasingly slide her finger along Santana's tip, "Not again."

"Then where?" Nipping at Rachel's lower lip, Santana kneaded her hands along Rachel's hips. "Unless you tell me your house'll be empty for the next _hours_, I'd say - "

Rachel's smiling lips cut her off. "My house'll be empty for the next hours," she whispered, rubbing her chest into Santana's, groaning, hugging her tight as she couldn't help but rub into her, "Coming?"

The grin that stretched over Santana's face was positively _dirty _as her hands went back to grab at Rachel's ass, pulling her forward and into her hips. "Oh I definitely will be, and so will you, _over, and over_."

Rachel flushed, but didn't bother to hide the smile on her face as she went up on her tip toes to quickly place a chaste kiss on the taller girl's cheek. As she turned away and began to get dressed quickly, she glanced at Santana, who was also getting dressed hurriedly, and smirked. "Is that a promise, Lopez?"

"Tch. You bet that cute little ass of yours it is. And I _totes _keep my promises."

As they began to walk out of the auditorium Rachel wrapped herself around Santana's arm, and the cheerleader just rolled her eyes; the halls were empty. Not like anyone could see them anyway. And then,

"You really think my ass is cute?"

"Oh my god, _seriously, _Rachel?"

"What? It's a perfectly legitimate question!"

"Just gets in the car, Berry, so I's can put that mouth of yours to better use quicker."

"That wasn't an answer, Santana! Don't think I'll forget about this when we get back to my house. I have an excellent memory and-"

"Ay Dios mio… You're so… so lucky I like you…"


End file.
